Talk:11 September
9/11 This doesn't belong here. Don't re-add it. Don't put it here. This is the "real world" page. The WTC attack isn't real-world Trek relevant. It's WP material. We ain't WP. -- Sulfur 03:42, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Why do you spit on the legacy of our founding fathers? -- 04:12, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::The founding fathers were long dead in 2001. Pick a better overused euphemism with some mild relevance. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Why do you want to destroy America and embrace Islam? -- 05:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Please refrain from any personal attacks, and stick to the subject at hand (the 11 September page) on this talk page. The style of this page has been standardized across all 366 date pages to include basic real-world info (airdates, deaths, births, and other closely connected info). Major unrelated events (even Christmas) are not covered, and any in-universe info would be kept on in-universe pages (in this case, September and 2001).--Tim Thomason 05:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure how such a structure "destroys America", but whatever.--31dot 17:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::It doesn't, the guy's just being an idiot. "Why do you want to destroy America and embrace Islam?" is quite possibly the stupidest question ever asked on this site since it has absolutely nothing to do with anything, and I'm sure our "patriotic" friend knows it. I'll come in here later to remove all the bs, but I'll leave it for now so people can check out this guy's irrelevance and get a good laugh at his ignorance. --From Andoria with Love 23:26, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Far be it from me to dispute this, but what about from the standpoint that a shot of the towers burning made into an ''Enterprise'' episode ( I believe it was)? I only mention this because I noticed right on this very page, that there's "location shooting" done for an episode. I am not denying that it probably shouldn't be referenced here, at least not beyond a little footnote if anything, but I thought I would mention this (although the poser was an idiot, that much is clear). --Terran Officer 01:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The image wasn't a production shot made for the episode, so it isn't "location shooting." We'd then have to include every historical or archive shot used in Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::You know, I wanted to come in here a long time ago and remove this idiot's comments, but it woulda meant either removing the archivist comments or leaving their comments and thus making it look like they were replying to something that was never said. I didn't expect the clown to return, though. Oh, well. Anyway, I agree, since the event had nothing to do with a production of Trek and therefore should not be mentioned on this page. Our "patriotic" pal will no doubt think we're "embracing Islam," but then I never did care what dumbass trolls thought of anything. --From Andoria with Love 03:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you just delete it; it is unrelated to Star Trek. ::Delete what? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC)